That's When I'll Stop Loving You
by Jenna D
Summary: A little Songfic I wrote in about half an hour Christmas Day. Has nothing to do with Christmas, just that I got No Stings Attached as a present and I loved this song so I wrote a Songfic. There ya go.


Here's another feeble attempt at a romantic Taiora Songfic.   
Like you don't know all ready, I don't own Digimon, or *N Sync... wish I did though... :-)   
  
That's When I'll Stop Loving You" by *N SYNC  
  
The phone rang at the Takenouchi's apartment and Sora picked it up. "Hello?" There was no voice, just faint strains of music. "Hey, turn it up!" The music got louder. The song went like this:  
  
~When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
"Who is it?" Sora asked. "Is this a prank?"   
"No." Finally a voice other than *N SYNC's was heard. It was Tai.  
"Tai, what are you doing? I told you not to call me," Sora snapped.   
Tai turned the CD off. "I couldn't help myself. I kept seeing in my mind, a picture of you sitting there looking so sad, I couldn't stand it."  
Sora rolled her eyes and sighed. Tai had been a little too sypathetic with Sora after she'd broken up with her boyfriend Alec. It was driving her insane. Alec had been so wonderful, then he did a complete one-eighty and became the biggest asshole the world had ever seen, making out in broad daylight in the most public place possible, with the biggest slut in school. Then Alec had the nerve to deny it to Sora's face, and dump her right then and there.  
  
~I'm sure you've heard these words before  
And I know it's hard for you to trust them once more  
You're afraid it all might end  
And a broken heart is scared of breaking again~  
  
"You know how I feel about you Sora," Tai said, breaking the silence. "I-"  
"Don't. Say. It." Sora spat the words at Tai like an angry cat.   
"Why not?"  
Silence.  
"I think I know," Tai decided. "You're afraid, aren't you?"  
"Afraid of what? I'm not afraid," Sora said indignantly.  
"You're afraid of getting hurt again," Tai said. "You know better than that Sora. You know I won't do that to you."  
  
~But you've gotta believe me  
I'm never leaving  
You'll never cry long as I am there  
And I will always be there  
You will never be without love~  
  
Sora bit her lower lip nervously. It had always been a little creepy when Tai read her mind like that. He had a knack for it, even over the phone. "Sure Tai," she muttered, trying not to cry. Cry. Something Sora had done for nights and nights. The past week had been hell, the week A.A. (After Alec) when everyone had that look on their face like she was the most pathetic creature walking the halls. Even with Alec she often found herself crying. He'd disappeared when she needed him most all to often.  
"You're crying, aren't you?"  
"No," Sora lied through the rain of tears that was falling down her cheeks.   
"You are crying, I can tell," Tai accused. "I can come over if you want."  
"NO!" Sora shouted into the phone. "Don't call me again Tai!" And she slammed the phone down onto the reciever, shaking the objects on the coffee table violently.   
  
Tai held the phone in his hand and stared at it for a minute before hanging up. She'd hung up on him. In their long friendship, this was first time she'd actually hung up on him. Tai stuck the cell phone in his pocket and climbed the stairs in Sora's aparment building.  
  
~When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
You know baby  
That's when I'll stop loving-That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
There was a knock on the door. Sora sighed angrily. Why wouldn't anyone leave her ALONE? She got up reluctantly and opened the door.   
"Sora-" Tai barely had her name out of his mouth before she slammed the door in his face. "You know I'm right Sora!" He called through the door. "I love you, you know that! And I always will! Until forever ceases to exist!"  
Sora leaned against the door and listened to Tai shout his admiration. Finally, she opened the door again and glared at him. "What do you want?"   
"I want you to let me explain. Now, are you going to leave me out in the hall or what?" Tai asked.  
"All right, come in," Sora muttered, and let Tai in. They sat in the living room. "Shoot."  
  
~Long as sunlight lights the sky  
Light a love will be found in these eyes of mine  
And I will shine that light for you  
You're the only one I'll ever give this heart to~  
  
"Sora, you know perfectly well that Alec is the biggest dirtbag, scum-sucker there is," Tai said. "He never loved you, at least not as much as I do. I actually don't think I'm capable of loving anyone but you. There's one sun in this sky, and until it burns out I'm going to be in love with you. Only you."  
  
~What I'm trying to say is  
Nothing will change this  
There'll be no time you won't find me there  
'Cause I will always be there  
You will always have all my love~  
  
"I guess, I'm just saying that I'll always be there for you, with all the love you need. That's all," Tai finished.  
Sora remained quiet. She hadn't looked at Tai, seemingly ignoring him.   
"I'll see you later Sora," he said, then got up and left.   
Sora listened to the door slam as he walked out. He'd left something on the coffee table; a plain CD. Curious, Sora went into her room and stuck it in her CD player.   
  
~When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
You know baby  
That's when I'll stop loving-That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
"That's the same song he played over the phone," Sora thought. "He is right. I do know he's right. I don't know... this is confusing."  
  
Tai walked down the street and deliberately went near Sora's bedroom window. He heard her call from it.  
"Tai!"   
"Sora! What is it?"  
"Wait there!"   
Tai stopped and waited for Sora to come dowstairs. He jammed his hands into his pockets and stared at the girl that came running around the corner to him. Short blonde hair, sparkling eyes, long slender legs and the pace of an athlete. "Looks like Sora," he thought, joking with himself. She stopped right in front of him and caught her breath.   
"Believe me yet?" Tai asked.  
"How long did you say?" she smiled.  
"When forever ceases to exist. When all the lies become true, when it snows in August."  
"It did that all ready."  
"Did what?"  
"Snowed in August," Sora told him.  
"When?"  
"You pinhead, can't you remember?" she teased. "When we went to DigiWorld the first time. It snowed."  
"Okay then. July. When it snows in July," Tai corrected.  
  
~When this world doesn't turn anymore  
When the stars all decide to stop shining  
'Till then I'm gonna be by your side  
I'm gonna be loving you forever   
Every day of my life, baby  
Well you know then baby   
That's when I'll stop loving-that's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
"When the world stops turning, when the stars don't shine-until then I'm gonna love you," Tai said, putting his arms around Sora's waist and pulling her close. Sora leaned her head against his shoulder and he breathed in the scent of her hair. "That's when I'll stop loving you," he whispered.  
"That song," Sora giggled. "You played that on the phone."  
"I know. Do you believe me now?" Tai asked.  
"I believe you." Sora lifted her head and looked into Tai's deep brown eyes. Even now, in one of the most serious moments, they seemed to be laughing at some secret joke, like always. Tai smiled softly, and leaned his head in towards hers. He gently placed his lips on Sora's and kissed her.   
For the few seconds, Sora was in heaven. She pulled away slowly. "I... guess I'll see you later." She turned and went back into her building.   
  
~When winter comes in summer  
When there's no more forever  
When lies become the truth  
You know baby  
That's when I'll stop loving-That's when I'll stop loving you  
That's when I'll stop loving you~  
  
Tai stood on the sidewalk and watched her go. He'd gotten through to her, healed the wounds left by a rollercoaster relationship. Mission accomplished.  
  
  
There ya go. Hope you all had a good Christmas, Chaunkah, Ramadan, Kwanzaa, whatever you celebrate. :-) 


End file.
